


time for that later

by insertwittyname



Series: critical role modern au [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: All Caleb wanted was to finish reading a chapter. Of course Molly had other ideas.





	time for that later

Molly entered the bedroom with a little huff, wearing only their favorite pair of pink lace panties and kneeling beside the bed with their head in Caleb’s lap. They looked up at him through the space between his book and his chest with a little pout, “Caleb, pay attention to me.”  


Caleb sighed and set his book down near their head, “What do you need?”

 

“Would you like the full list?” Molly smirked at him.

 

“The SparkNotes version is preferred, I’m in the middle of a page.”

 

“Rude.” They rolled their eyes and stood, running two fingers slowly from Caleb’s shoulder down his torso and not hiding their lustful gaze or admiration of the soft flesh they could feel beneath his old flannel, “I’d like to play tonight.”

 

“Is that so?” Caleb replied and picked up his book to continue reading, “You can go ahead.”  


Molly frowned, “You don’t even want to.”

 

Caleb watched their face for a moment as if deciding, then sighed again, “Let me finish this chapter and then we can.”

 

Not a moment later, the book was snatched from Caleb’s hands and set on the bedside table with the bookmark safely in the place he left off. He frowned at Molly, who looked serious, “You can finish your chapter after.”  


Instantly, Caleb knew what was happening and he nodded a little, removing his glasses and placing them next to his book, “Fine.”  


Molly raised an eyebrow and lifted his chin so they were face-to-face, “I promise you’ll survive.” They hesitated, then whispered, “Color?”  


“Green.” He replied with a small smile, which was returned with a soft kiss.

 

A moment later, Molly stepped back, “Alright, clothes off.” They sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, as Caleb stood and started taking off his shirt. He wasn’t even halfway out of it when they spoke again, “Ah ah. Is that any way to turn me on? Put on a show for me, darling.”

 

Caleb’s face heated up at that and he mumbled a little, “You’ve never had a problem getting turned on before.”

 

“I’m choosing to ignore that for your sake.” Molly replied sharply with a raise eyebrow, “On with it, Caleb.”

 

Reluctantly he slowed his movement, attempting to look sexy but instead just feeling ridiculous. He could feel Molly’s eyes on him, watching intently as he dropped his shirt on the ground and shimmied his sweatpants down his legs. There was a moment’s hesitation as Caleb stood before Molly with his thumbs hooked into the waistband of his boxers, but they soon joined the rest of the pile of his clothes on the floor. Sparing a glance at Mollymauk, Caleb could see them looking hungrily at his body, red eyes tracing their way down his chest to his stomach, then to the area between his legs that he could feel growing wetter by the moment. They reached out a hand to gently hold one of Caleb’s hips, a wolfish grin on their lips, “Look at you. You’re so handsome, Caleb.”  


“ _Danke_ —” Caleb stopped and looked at them, hoping they knew what he was asking with the pause.

 

“Ma’am is fine for tonight.” Molly’s smile turned more tender for a moment with that. Caleb knew they appreciated being asked which terms they preferred at any particular time, but especially times like these.

 

“ _Danke_ , ma’am.” He lowered his gaze again, watching as they traced their fingers back up his side and across one of the scars on his chest. Molly’s smile stayed soft as they leaned forward to press kisses to the scars, making Caleb’s heart flutter like every other time they did that. He could feel the blush returning to his face and he brought his hands up to cover it at the feeling, only to have Molly take his wrists and pull them away.

 

“Now, now. Let me love you.” Their voice was quiet, reassuring in a way he couldn’t seem to find any other voice. Caleb nodded a little, unable to deny them even if he didn’t feel like he deserved even that little bit of affection. Molly kissed the scars a few more times before pushing Caleb away gently and standing up, “Lay down for me, darling.”

 

Caleb nodded and moved to lay on his back, trying to decide between staring up at the ceiling and watching as Molly took off their panties and crawled up between Caleb’s legs. He let out a gasp as he felt Molly’s lips ghost up his inner thigh towards his crotch, only to groan when they moved towards his hip instead of where he was dripping wet and aching with need. Their smirk at that could be felt against the skin where they began sucking a hickey. Caleb’s hand almost instantly made its way into Molly’s hair, gripping it tightly. Molly chuckled against his skin and placed one last kiss to the hickey, “As much as I love when you pull my hair, I think I’ll implement a no-touching rule tonight.” Molly sat up and removed Caleb’s hand from their hair. They took both his wrists in their hands and moved them up above his head, “Keep them here until I say you can move them. Got it?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Caleb whispered, making Molly frown a little.

 

“Color?”

 

“Green.”

 

“Good boy. If you can’t keep them there, I’ll tie them to the bedpost.” Molly kissed the back of one of Caleb’s hands and moved back down to kiss and nip at his jaw and neck. Caleb couldn’t help the little smile that made its way to his lips at the feeling. Molly tended to be fairly gentle even when being dominant, like softness was their natural state with Caleb. He was content in the thought of how much Molly loved him until he felt them suck a hickey on his neck, causing him to let out a gasp. Molly pressed a kiss to the still-forming bruise before moving down to suck another hickey on Caleb’s collarbone, pulling a soft moan out of Caleb. He squirmed under them, hoping to find something he could grind against to relieve some of the growing heat between his legs. With that, Molly sat up with a smirk and licked their fingers before reaching down and starting to stroke Caleb’s dick, “Is this what you want, darling?”

 

Caleb nodded furiously, lifting his hips up a little towards the touch. Molly laughed a little at that and Caleb blushed, but was unable to make himself feel embarrassed while they kept touching him, “ _Gods_ , yes, ma’am.”

 

“I love seeing you like this, Caleb. You don’t even care how desperate you look, do you? Not as long as I touch you.” Molly pulled their hand away, making Caleb whine loudly, “Now, now, dear. I have better plans for you, be patient.” They hesitated before asking, “How do you feel about penetration tonight?”

 

It took a moment to fully process their question with his mind still on how much he needed Molly’s touch, “Uh, that would be fine.”

 

“Then the plans just improved.” Molly smiled mischievously before reaching down to Caleb’s entrance and gathering some of the wetness they found there. Once two of their fingers were adequately lubricated, Molly pushed them in slowly. Caleb groaned at the feeling, gripping the headboard tightly. Molly paused to let him get used to it before pumping their fingers into him, curling them a little to brush against the spot that made him moan. Even with their movements inside him, Caleb found it wasn’t enough and started moving his hips. With his eyes shut tightly, he didn’t see so much as feel Molly lean down to whisper in his ear, “Look at you. You’re so hot like this, Caleb. Naked, desperate, fucking yourself on my fingers. Nothing will ever be as beautiful as you are right now.”

 

Caleb bit his lip to keep himself from moaning at that. He’d never liked sex much before Molly, let alone allowing himself to let go this much in front of another person. It helped that they were so kind about it, and hearing them compliment him like that made it even better.

 

Molly nibbled at his earlobe before whispering again, “Come on, Caleb, let me hear you. You know how much I love when you’re loud. How else will I know how well I’m doing?” He rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in their question, attempting to be annoyed by it until their hand started to stroke him again, the fingers inside him moving faster, harder. Caleb cried out at that, chest arching up into Molly as they brought him so close to the edge, “There, that’s a good boy. Love making you scream.”

 

They pulled away to look at Caleb, who was still holding onto the bars of the headboard like his life depended on it as his hips bucked up to meet their strokes. They smiled lustfully and leaned down towards his dick, removing their hand so they could suck it. Caleb practically howled at that, trying to buck his hips up more to meet the wet heat of their mouth, but Molly held his hips down with their free hand. They smirked around his dick and took it all the way into their mouth, running their tongue along the bottom. Caleb nearly sobbed as they began to bob their head while their fingers still pumped and curled inside him. He was so close and he wanted to tell them, but he couldn’t find the words to communicate anything with his mind so focused on how good it all felt, how badly he wanted to come.

 

It happened so suddenly, the waves of pleasure coursing through Caleb as he came hard with a scream, grinding against Molly’s face and soaking their fingers and the sheets beneath them. As he came down, he felt Molly take their fingers out and lean over him, softly kissing his neck again, “Such a good boy for me.”

 

He smiled at that and let go of the headboard, only barely keeping himself from cuddling Molly like he normally liked to after he came. They seemed to notice this and smiled against his skin, “We’re not done yet, darling. Patience.” Caleb whined when he felt them sit up, hating to lose the pleasant weight of their body against his. Their presence was only gone long enough for them to get a condom from the drawer in the bedside table, then returned as they shushed him, “I’m right here, my love. I’ve got you.”

 

Caleb couldn’t help but watch hungrily as Molly rolled the condom on, already more than ready to have them fill him up, even so soon after having come. They noticed his gaze and smirked at him, “You want this, Caleb? You want my cock?”

 

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Caleb breathed and nodded, “Please.”  


“Mm, not much in the way of begging there.” Molly raised an eyebrow and began to stroke themself, “Doesn’t seem much like you want it.”

 

He gripped the pillow as he attempted to voice his desperation, “Please, ma’am, I need it. I need you inside me, please. I’ve been good—”

 

“It did take some convincing, though. Perhaps I could just jerk off and you go back to reading like you wanted?”

 

“ _Nein, bitte. Ich_ … I need you, please. Please, I want it—I need it so much.” Caleb nearly sobbed and spread his legs a little wider, hoping to entice them, “Please, ma’am.”

 

Molly pretended to think a moment before shrugging and leaning over Caleb, cock pressed against his entrance as they whispered, “If you insist.”  


With one small thrust, Caleb felt the head of Molly’s cock inside him, making him groan and press his head back into the pillow. Not a second later, they pulled out again, smiling as Caleb let out a little sob, “You really do want it, huh?”

 

Caleb nodded furiously, making eye contact with Molly as he whispered, “ _Please_.”

 

Molly pressed a kiss to Caleb’s lips, soft and chaste, before once again pressing their cock into Caleb, this time a little more than the head. He only broke the kiss to moan against Molly’s lips, attempting to press his hips down to make them move more quickly. Nevertheless, they continued to push in slowly, without much force, as they always tended to. Caleb knew this was always about safety and comfort, about Molly not wanting to thrust in before Caleb was stretched out enough and hurt him, but he couldn’t help but need more _now_. He wasn’t satisfied until a moment later, when Molly was all the way inside him, pubis in just the right position for Caleb to grind and get some much-needed friction against his dick. Almost immediately, Molly pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in, more quickly this time. Caleb gasped as Molly bottomed out again, instinctively reaching down to grip at Molly’s back and hold them close.

 

“Ah ah, what did I say?” Molly’s voice was stern as they pulled out and removed Caleb’s hands from their back, “You were to keep your hands above your head, Caleb.”

 

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” Caleb closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and hoping they wouldn’t decide to stop fucking him.

 

“I know you are, but there are consequences.” He felt them lift his hands back up to the headboard and take some of the red ribbon they kept in the drawer, tying his wrists to one of the posts, “How does that feel?”

 

“ _Gut_.”

 

Molly’s face shifted to one of concern, “Color?”

 

“Green.”

 

“Okay.” Molly pressed a kiss to Caleb’s forehead before sitting up, pressing their cock into him with a moan. As they began thrusting into him repeatedly, Caleb’s wrists strained against the sturdy ribbon and he panted and gasped with every one. Molly’s grip on his hips was tight enough to bruise as they pounded into him, and Caleb moaned as one particular thrust hit just right inside him, “That’s right, darling, I wanna hear you.”

 

All sense of shame had left Caleb by the time he was nearing the edge for the second time, his face pressed into one of his arms as he moaned and panted along with Molly’s thrusts, which were now paired with them stroking his dick. Part of him knew the neighbors would be giving them strange looks when they saw him in the hallway over the next few days, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not while Molly’s cock and fingers felt so _good_.

 

“Gods, Caleb, you feel so good. I’m so close.” Molly panted, thrusts growing a bit more erratic as they spoke.

 

“I—ah…I am, too, ma’am.” Caleb forced himself to open his eyes and look at them, to watch Molly as the sweat glistened on their skin and their jewelry tinkled along their horns, to see them pound into him repeatedly. Their mouth was slightly open, little gasps and moans slipping out and mingling with the wet sounds of their movement inside him.

 

Molly stroked his dick more quickly, “Come for me, Caleb. Be a good boy for me and come.”

 

Only a few thrusts later, Caleb came for a second time, somehow harder than the first time. He screamed at the feeling, legs shaking and pleasure seeping into every inch of his body. Caleb only barely registered Molly coming soon after with a loud groan, and couldn’t help but wish he could feel them spilling into him. Instead, he focused on the grounding feeling of their tightened grip on his hips as he came down from the feeling.

 

Molly leaned over him, panting as they peppered kisses all over his sweaty face. Caleb chuckled at it and strained against the ribbon, wishing he could hold Molly against him. When they noticed it, Molly sat up and pulled out of Caleb, taking off the condom and tossing it in the general direction of the trash can before reaching over to untie Caleb’s wrist, “You did so well, Caleb. You were so good for me.”

 

Caleb smiled softly at that and wrapped his arms around Molly’s torso the second his arms were free, “ _Danke_ , ma’am.”

 

“No, thank _you_.” They smiled and turned both of them onto their sides, arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Caleb hummed contently as he tucked his head under their chin and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to them, with their nails softly scratching his lower back. The two stayed like that for a minute, quietly enjoying each other’s company, before Molly spoke, “So, ready to finish that chapter you were reading?”

 

“ _Nein_.” Caleb chuckled and shook his head, kissing Molly’s sternum, “I think it can wait until tomorrow.”

 

Molly laughed and kissed the top of his head, “And you almost wanted to do that instead of letting me have a little bit of your time.”

 

“You were rather persuasive, Mollymauk.”

 

“I do tend to be that way.”

 

“ _Ja_ , you certainly do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh I've never fully written or posted smut before, I hope it was at least passable and y'all found some enjoyment in these nerds frickin. Feel free to leave comments if you liked it or found something I could improve upon for next time!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
